cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scukeland
Nation and Ruler History :Lukapaka has been the ruler of Scukeland since it was first founded on January 29th, 2008. During that nations first rise in strength, Lukapaka progressively became an active member in the Sparta alliance. During this time, Lukapaka served as a Lieutenant in the military, and acted as Head Ghostbuster for the alliance. This was over the course of 5 months. Unfortunately during the summer of 2008, a fellow Spartan, Alfie Riddle of Boltonia, ended the trade guild that Scukeland was a part of. This loss in resources along with a ruler on leave resulted in the nation being destroyed. :Once the summer ended, on August 21st, 2008 Lukapaka reformed his nation. Rejoining Sparta, Lukapaka has since served as a Professor, a Foreign Ambassador to multiple alliances, a Lieutenant, Proctor, Trades Master, and a Senator. Lukapaka primarily focused Scukeland to be an economic stronghold, selling unfathomable amounts of tech as a tech farm. :After a couple months of dormancy, Lukapaka became very active within the alliance once again. Along with the changes in the structure of Sparta, a new position was open and was being awarded by election. After weeks of debating, the candidates for Politarch were narrowed down to the one and only Lukapaka. He became the first elected Politarch of Sparta. He worked to make Sparta a more comfortable place for new faces. :Lukapaka was granted the most power in his career when he stepped into the Village of Lykoi and asked to be promoted to Captain. The Spartan Military was amidst a grand restructuring, and Lukapaka was able to successfully integrate his Battalion to the new system. Simultaneously, Lukapaka formed his squad, Zeitgeist. When the Second Unjust War began, Lukapaka was again promoted, this time to government. As an Elder of Defense, Lukapaka proved his capabilities of being a capable member of Sparta's government. Through hard work during The Second Unjust War, Lukapaka was nominated and promoted to Sparta High Gov, and became Sparta's Ephor of Defense. During his reign as Ephor of Defense, Lukapaka created the Military Agoge with the help of his fellow Spartan, Fear2012. Furthermore, Lukapaka focused his tenure on building Sparta's nations through a series of audits as well as a strong staff in his Lykoi Village. >> Promoted to Archephor >> All of Defense Gov peace out >> Temps as EoD >> Crowned Heir to the Thrown, successor to Olaf Styke >> NEW War >> PB-Orders War >> Temps as EoFA Scukeland's Wonder Development Social Security System - January 2009 Interstate System - February 2009 Disaster Relief Agency - March 2009 Pentagon - April 2009 Foriegn Air Force Base - May 2009 Stock Market - June 2009 ********* Manhattan Project - August 2009 Great Monument - September 2009 National Research Lab - October 2009 Strategic Defense Initiative - November 2009 Anti-Air Defense Network - December 2009 Great University - January 2010 Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo - February 2010 ******** National War Memorial - May 2010 Great Temple - June 2010 Central Intelligence Agency - July 2010 ******** Agriculture Development Program - October 2011 Mining Industry Consortium - November 2011 :Scukeland initiated a Social Security System on January 19th, 2009. This dramatically increased the amount of money Scukeland was raising from it's tax collections. Then, in February 2009, Lukapaka invested 45 million dollars in an Interstate System. This made transferring the massive amounts of infra, that was purchased shortly after, much easier. At this point in time, Scukeland grew dramatically. Technology was still being farmed for larger nations because the nation was realizing a 13 million dollar profit margin by selling technology instead of buying it. Some have regarded Lukapaka's delay in purchasing technology as a mistake as it greatly hindered him in his future battles in the Karma War. Due to poor financial managing, the development of the Disaster Relief Agency was pushed backward by 5 days. That March, the DRA went into action helping Scukeland build up technology more quickly, just in time to prepare the nation for the upcoming war. It wasn't until much later other economical wonders were purchased. The Karma War prevented Lukapaka from investing in the highly priced military wonders, and so he resorted to some cheaper economic ones, The Stock Market came to the nation (June, '09). The Great Monument (the Arc of Iacto) become a national symbol in September 2009 for all the Scukish people. A National Research Lab was founded (October 09') to benefit all of Scukeland's scientists. Scukeland's military has had some tremendous accomplishments as well. 4 days after the Karma War began, on April 24 the government of Scukeland created the Pentagon to house all military planning. The Manhattan Project was due to come out 30 days later, but the war wore down the nation so instead, with the help of some foreign ambassadors, Scukeland was permitted to create a Foriegn Air Base in May 2009. In August 2009 the nation finally had the understanding to create nuclear weaponry when they finished the development of the Manhattan Project. In November '09, the threat of another nuclear war appeared on the horizon. With a new set of trading nations, Uranium was finally being imported into Scukeland's borders from the Free Irish States. The nation went nuclear, and quickly stockpiled a near maximum amount of nuclear weapons. In the last two months of 2009, Scukeland's Department of Defense enacted two major national security projects. In November, the Strategic Defense Initiative was constructed to eliminate a nuclear missile fired at its borders. Then, one month later the Anti-Air Defense Network was installed nationwide. With rumors of war, Scukeland chose to create an educational foundation for it's citizens, erecting Scukeland University. The greatest minds of the nation convene there, teaching young adults the ways of the world. When war did break out, and nuclear missiles were depleted, Lukapaka knew it was time to create an unpenetrable stash of nukes, thus constructing a Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo. The Clusterfuck war took a toll on Scukeland, and successfully pushed back Lukapaka's wonder construction by more than two full months. When peace was finally obtained, and the funds were found, The Scukeland War Memorial was constructed on the west side of the Capital, Lukapaka City. The monument acknowledges the 1,248,534 Scukish folk who died, fighting for their National Sovereignty. In June 2010, Lukapaka adopted the Norse religion to be the national religion. To signify this, a Great Temple was commissioned, and successfully converted every single one of the citizens of Scukeland to follow this ancient religion. Later, in July, Lukapaka smoked so much herb he became paranoid, and formed an army of spies to protect all his secret. Founding the Central Intelligence Agency, Scukeland immersed himself in a flood of Intelligence Agents. Major Events 12/10/2009 - The nation's mining industry began to reduce its production out of protest of the low market value of the materials. Lukapaka ordered the mining industry to return to full production. Those bastards listened. 12/16/2009 - The price of oil per barrel made a sudden drop and the public was surprised. Lukapaka decided it would be best to buy surplus oil and release it directly to the public. The people became happier. 1/5/2010 - The price per barrel of oil began to skyrocketed when an embargo was placed on the nation of Bayia. Queen Amy, ruler of Bayia chose not to assist in cleansing the Aquarian Sea, and so the oil rich nation was to be blockaded. Scukeland held its ground on the humanitarian issue and kept the trade embargo in place. The citizens approved of this decision, however costs began to rise. 1/26/2010 - For the second time, the nation's mining industry slowed. Once again, the union's actions were shut down by legislation and Lukapaka forced the industry to run at maximum efficiency. 2/16/2010 - A plane containing some of Scukeland's most notable and wealthy citizens crashed behind the borders of a nation belonging to The Legion. The ruler held the citizens hostage and refused to turn the survivors over. Scukeland refused further negotiations and ordered a total air strike on the hostage location out of fear that national secrets would have been revealed through interrogation. Everyone in the region, including the hostages died. 3/26/2010 - A nation neighboring Scukeland was found to have large tracts of land considered ripe for the taking. Lukapaka faced a decision to either peaceful negotiate an offer to purchase land or to prepare his military and take the land by force. Being tired of war, Lukapaka chose to begin negotiations to purchase the land from the neighboring nation. This successfully lowered the cost of the land. 3/31/2010 - Flooding became a major issue in Scukeland, shortly before the end of the Second Unjust war. At the expense of the citizens income, action was taken to build dams and levees in the areas prone to flooding. 6/2/2010 - Along with the major growth occurring in Scukeland around this time, youth vandalism started to become a major issue. To combat this problem, Lukapaka found money in the national budget to either install camera's in crime hotspots, or to construct parks and youth centers. In the end, Lukapaka decided that social oriented infrastructure was a more viable solution to the issue, and found that it successfully made a cleaner environment for everyone in Scukeland. 6/12/2010 - Lukapaka's closest advisor died and he needed to find a replacement. He wanted someone whom he could trust to lead both Lukapaka and Scukeland in the right direction. The two leading candidates were a scientist who sought success through global responsibility and a buisiness man, cheif executive of the investment companies, Scukel Initiative. In the end, Lukapaka decided to give the position to the CEO, resulting in better incomes for all the families. Does that make him a sellout? 6/18/2010 - In a letter, Green Peace activists called upon the government to create a national Bob Day holiday. Their hope was that the holiday would serve to remind the citizens to appreciate their environment. Lukapaka, still happened to take advise from his scientist friend, and agreed to announce the official holiday, Bob Day. Annual cleanups of rivers and streets help to keep things nice. 2/21/2011 - An opportunity to forge a trade route came about, however the cost of its creation was the luscious Sculian Forest. Despite the economical benefits the trade route could offer, destroying this forest would create unhappiness across the nation, and so Lukapaka chose to ignore this notion. 3/10/2011 A neighboring nation has called for a new bill for increased action against global warming. Option selected Option 2: Refuse to sign the bill and claim there is no hard evidence of global warming, so that your economy can continue to grow. Citizen income +$2.50. 3/13/2011 The housing market is falling, destroying wealth and confidence in the process. Option selected Option 2: Pass legislation to overhaul the lending market. Population happiness +1, Citizen income -$3.00. 10/16/2011 Our nation's airport is becoming dilapidated and crowded. The developers have asked for a government sponsored renovation and expansion project. Option selected. See Current Response. Option 1: Build a new airstrip and update the terminal. Land area -5%, Citizen count +1%. 10/17/2011 Green Peace activists within your nation are calling on the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They claim that this holiday will serve to remind our citizens to appreciate their environment. Option selected. See Current Response. Option 1: Create the national Earth Day holiday to remind our citizens to protect the environment. 1 point of improvement to environment. 11/4/2011 Your closest advisor has died and you need to find a replacement, someone who you can trust to lead both you and your nation in the right direction. Option selected. See Current Response. Option 2: Appoint a prominent environmentalist. 2 points of improvement to environment. 1/5/2012 Recently, storms have hit your nation, causing widespread flooding, disruption, and downed power lines. Hundreds of people have had to be evacuated from their homes and crops have been destroyed. Option 1: Distribute aid to the bereaved and displaced. Population happiness -1, Citizen income -$3.00. Option 2: Extend your sympathies but suggest that people should be doing more to help themselves.